Hina
' Name:' '''Tsurugi Kasai Hina '''Age:' '''17 '''Height:' 153 cm (~ 5'0") Weight:' '''39 kg (~ 88 lbs) '''Species:' Magical humanoid Race: '''Ookami '''Appearance: Hina's first form is quite different from her second form. For one, her face actually holds expression. There are actually an amount of details that differ between the two, such as hairstyle, hair color, eye color, and attire, as well as being much more pale. Her body type is thin, but perfectly athletic. Beginning at her upper body, Hina's hair is extremely long, reaching down to the back of her knees; two prominent bangs extend down her face to around her chest. It holds a moonlight luster and contains a dark gray color. Hina's eyes are a piercing blood-red color, "shallow in depth." Her skin is blemish-free and normally holds an expression of wonderment, though they are times when it contorts to complete happiness and foolhardiness, reflecting on her rather innocent personality, despite her attire and combat proficiency. Her upper body attire consists of a tight, ashen colored shirt, having adopted a leather look, but is actually made of a rare fabric material in the Astraea region called felcloth. The tightness of her shirt oddly does not restrict her movements, but act as a general support for her entire body, allowing her greater control for her body and more flexible reflexes. Two lapilger metal (extremely tough, magic-resistant metal) gauntlets occupy her hands, being able to withstand any type of magic, she can lterally juggle fireballs or deflect magical attacks. For lower body attire, a felcloth belt holds up two thigh guards, interuseable as a holster, though it's useless for she doesn't carry any firearms. Hina wears heavy, metal leggings, protecting the majority of her thighs, though leaving her hips exposed. Black, heavy-duty underwear covers her nether regions. For footwear, she slips on something similar to knight boots, also made from lapilger. Most of her attire is in fact made from this metal. She often carries a crudely sewn, white-patch bunny plushie with her. It is the only memento she has of her real mother. Occupation: Practioner of 神鳴流 Shinmei ("Gods'-Cry") under Tsurugi Hibiki Relationship: ?? Orientation: ?? History: N/A Personality: '''Hina is at heart, a regular, timid girl. However, she is burdened with possessing a bipolar personality. Hina herself is playful... dense in some ways, but always possesses a cheerful expression. At times, she can be a spoiled brat, but that is only because of her background and lenient mother. Hina can be dense, But that's what makes her, her. Often however, people tend to become frustrated and agitated from her level of cluelessness, even with the most simplest of questions. When Hina is bored she would do anything to gain attention, that's how she is. If Hina ever wanted something she would make sure you knew. If something was wrong she would tell you in an instant. Gaining friendship was always hard for her, but once she had made an acquaintance or friend, she would cherish them like they were the most valuable treasure in the world. Hina can be dense, But that's what makes her, her and most people tend to get mad from the high level of denseness and cluelessness she tends to show to others, even with the most simplest questions. When hina is bored she would do anything to gain attention, this is due to her lack of ability to amuse her own self so she goes to others to find any kind of entertainment. If hina ever wanted somthing she would make sure you knew, if somthing was wrong she would tell you in an instant if you were close enough to her heart, gaining friendship was always hard for her though, due to the lack of workship she put into things like friendship and loved ones, but once found she treats them like they are the most valuable thing in her life. Hina suffers from manic depression or bipolar affective disorder, Some distant form of Schizophrenia. Hina has sufferd many schizophrenic episodes, Bipolar mood swings, And Violent Thoughts. Violence, The relationship between violent acts and schizophrenia is a contentious topic. Hardly a day goes by without a terrible bloodthirsting thought of violence in hina's mind. Though on the outside she seems innocent once within the thoughts of violence her mind distorts into that of a killer, emotionless with not a single thought of compassion towards others. (Linked to tamine) Although one may ask what fuels such a beast? Simple imagination gone wrong within a childs head. Hina suffers from these thoughts almost daily, and never has shed a word to anyone, not even her closest friends in fear of them leaving her, as you can take from this, not many would love to be friends with a phycotic Killer. Basically hina, has a split personality. Once being a nice, innocent little girl, Naive, cute and what not, the other being "bitchy" Violent, And dominant. '''Akasha (Origin): Taboo** (True to one's nature, but commonly judged.) (起源 - Kigen Spiral of Origin (Akasha): The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout one's life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Origin it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual. Once conquered though, it can be mastered in many various ways.) Non-combat Related Abilities: ?? Combat Weapon: '''火の剣 Rekka no Ken ("Sword of Flames") - Rekka no Ken is Hina's single weapon. It is an unusual dark-bladed short sword-wakizashi hybrid about 64 cm long (~ 25 in; including hilt) with a leathered Lapis Niger hilt carrying a strong sheen and a red conjure medium running down the middle; the darkness of the blade is caused by a caked mess of ignisdust and the metal it is made of, Lapis Niger. Due to the combination of the ignisdust, and conjure medium, the blade becomes extremely hot when unsheathed and will cause severe burns, along with any wounds it inflicts. This however, prevents any bleeding for any wounds are burned shut. ''Fighting Style:'' 神鳴流 Shinmei "Gods'-Cry" - Shinmei is a style primarily based on swords, katana in particular. However, all practitioners are expected to be adept at unarmed combat, and generally other weapons beside the sword as well. Though being a physical combat style, it is very closely related to Magecraft and magus, drawing power from its techniques from prana just like Magecraft. Actually, only physically capable magus are able to study and master this style, though it is only known by its founder, Tsurugi Hibiki and herself. Shinmei use three types of sword stances to focus their prana into a weapon and execute certain techniques: *奥義 Ougi "Ultimate Technique" (Offensive) *決戦 Kessen ''"Decisive Battle" (Finisher) *秘剣 ''Hiken "Hidden Sword" (Swift/Subtle) '''Magic: Magecraft Transformations-''' *Hellwolf: Hina is many thing's but her main form is a hellwolf (Hell wolf: a demon wolf birthed in hell from the fire cells, known to be the gatekeepers of the Gate of Time and Gate of Space which are self-explanatory. There are many forms of hellwolves: Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire. Hina is a Fire hellwolf, the main gatekeepers of Hell and several other dimensions actually. Each hellwolf has there own duties, though not all serve as warriors. However, being only a half-breed, Hina was birthed with only the tail and ears of a Fire hellwolf, (though still is able to turn into a wolf) (Although this may seem logical, there is not a single soul who actually knows the true past as to what a helling was, nor were they came from. The only true legend of them is that each pack, which contained one element within them had used their power to protect whichever area they were born into, and timeline) This discription of a helling wolf is simply foaklor, A fairy tail that mothers told children before going to sleep, It is highly unlikely that this is the true nature of how a helling wolf was created *Back when the hellings were a thriving pack of wolves, Or in other words, protecters of the lands Some choose to live with then peacefully, however, this has proven to be problematic at times. Even though they are Protectors, the natural violent nature still remains. With a spray or scent of blood in the air, they turn to monstrous creatures bent on destruction, havoc, and death. The same effect lays wihtin hina. This is the more logical theory about how helling wolves came to be '''Family: *Hibiki Tsurugi Hibiki is Hina's mother. Though not blood related, she holds her mother very close to her.